1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus that records an image, etc, on a recording target medium. In the following description of this specification, the term “recording apparatus” encompasses various kinds of apparatuses such as an ink-jet printer, a line printer, a copying machine, and a facsimile machine, without any limitation thereto.
2. Related Art
As disclosed in JP-A-2002-154195, a recording apparatus according to related art is equipped with a head for ejecting treatment liquid (surface treatment liquid) and another head. For recording, ink is ejected from another head mentioned above. The treatment liquid is ejected onto the surface of the ink ejected for recording. A distance between the head for ejecting the treatment liquid and a recording target medium is longer than a distance between another head mentioned above and the recording target medium. Since the recording apparatus has such a structure, there is a space where the mist of the treatment liquid drifts, which makes it possible to almost perfectly prevent the mist of the treatment liquid from reaching the ink ejection surface of another head mentioned above.
A recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2001-270094 includes a print head that has a plurality of nozzles. The plurality of nozzles is formed in such a way as to meet the following conditions: a distance between the nozzle for forming the last dot and a print target medium is larger than a distance between the nozzle for forming the first dot and the print target medium. The distance is increased in accordance with the amount of permeation of ink. By this means, even when cockling occurs as a result of the permeation of ink, it is possible to avoid the contact of a print head and a print target medium.
However, the scope of the application of the structure disclosed in JP-A-2002-154195 is limited to the treatment liquid (surface treatment liquid) ejected by the head onto the surface of the ink ejected from another head mentioned above for recording. It is not directed to liquid for base coating. The scope of the application of the structure disclosed in JP-A-2001-270094 is limited to a measure against cockling, which becomes more conspicuous as the amount of permeation of ink increases. A relationship between liquid for base coating and liquid ejected onto a base formed as a result of the base coating is not considered at all therein.